Luz, Câmara e Ação
by linanime
Summary: Essa fic é para o concurso Meu Litoral!  Conta da viajem ninja para fazer uma sessão de fotos para a revista mundo ninja e como acontece um clima entre uma jovem tímida que amava um certo loiro hiperativo de konoha..  Espero que gostem


[Naruto] Luz, Câmara e Ação

Estava muito quente naquele lugar, afinal era verão e o sol não dava uma trégua. Paradas embaixo de uma sombra elas estavam se perguntando o motivo de estarem ali, afinal por que Tsunade resolvera mandá-las, e somente elas, para um lugar tão longe e tão quente? Paradas esperando alguém que lhes fizesse saber o que era a missão e ficam esperando que uma brisa passasse para acalmar o calor. Sakura senta-se na calçada cansada demais, carregava muito peso na mochila e já fazia mais de três horas que estavam paradas naquele local esperando. Elas estavam paradas, embaixo de uma árvore que fazia uma grande sombra. As folhas eram muitas e próximas tampavam com perfeição aquele sol que parecia poder cozinhas os miolos dentro da caixa craniana. Não havia flores naquela árvore e ela era enorme, porém diferente das de Konoha.

—Eu não agüento mais esperar! Grita Ino sentando-se perto de Sakura.

—Não somos as únicas! Diz Tenten apontando para uma garota encostada em um poste.

Recostada no posto, com uma expressão de impaciência estampada na face, olhos fechados e os braços cruzados. Pelas manchas na pele clara dava para perceber que ela que a impaciência dela era muito maior do que a das ninjas de Konoha. Os cabelos loiros presos em pequenos rabos de cavalo e bem próximo dos pés estava um leque versão gigantesca.

—Temari? Assustam-se todas.

Temari ouvindo seu nome olha na direção do som e encontra com olhos de espanto Sakura, Ino e Hinata olhando para ela. Tenten por já ter reconhecido-a fica com expressão de contentamento, era mais alguém para poderem conversar enquanto esperam a tal pessoa que nunca viram chegar. Temari vai até as ninjas de Konoha e sorrindo para na sombra, ale estava melhor que no poste onde se encontrava.

—O que faz aqui, Temari? Pergunta Ino.

—Tsunade falou alguma coisa com Gaara, então ele me mandou vir para esse local e esperar alguém para cumprir uma missão! Diz Temari.

—Nós também estamos esperando e até agora nada! Diz Tenten.

—Que calor! Diz Sakura abanando-se com algumas kunais.

Elas começam a questionar o quão misteriosa era aquela missão, falam sobre suas vilas, seus companheiros de equipe e outros assuntos banais para passar o tempo. O calor apenas aumenta, pois já passava no meio dia. A fome começava a aparecer e elas tentam encontrar um lugar onde possam comer, mas era tudo tão estranho. Havia muitas casas e prédios, as ruas eram estreitas e havia calçamento de pedras, mas não havia sinal de lojas de conveniências e todas as placas eram em uma língua que elas desconheciam. Havia muito pouca vegetação, a maior parte do chão era coberta por cimento e por isso o calor somente aumentava.

—Ai que fome! Disse Hinata corando logo após por ver os olhares das outras fixados nela.

—Nós também estamos famintas! Disse Temari.

Pessoas circulavam pelas ruas falando uma língua muito estranha, todas se sentam pensando em como queriam estar em casa. Até do belo loiro hiperativo com sua bagunça diária sentiram falta.

—Olá! Vocês devem ser as ninjas que me falaram! Diz um jovem.

Elas olham e vêem uma moça aparentando uns vinte anos, cabelos ruivos ondulados presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. A pele era clara, os olhos eram castanhos esverdeados, com aquela luz estava um verde muito bonito. Usava um vestido de alça, justo no corpo, parecendo ao fim um balão inflando. Ele ia até acima dos joelhos, era um pouco curto no conceito delas. Usava uma pequena bolsa nas mãos, brincos que apresentavam uma pedra vermelha combinando com o tom de rosa de seu vestido. Um colar ricamente enfeitado com pedras que pareciam diamantes rosa, uma sombra rosa estava sobre sua face e sua boca, nos olhos estava uma mistura parecendo lilás. Ela era um pouco mais alta que Temari e usava uma sandália de salto alta, toda de cordinhas finas que davam voltas em torno do tornozelo. Elas olham espantadas para aquele ser a sua frente.

—Olá, eu me chamo Marina! Sou a encarregada de levá-las ao estúdio! São as novas modelos, certo? Diz Marina sorrindo.

—MODELOSSS! Gritam as cinco assustadas.

—Sim! Vamos que já estamos atrasadas! Diz Marina virando-se.

—Foi você quem se atrasou, senpai! Diz Ino.

—Realmente. É que eu passei em uma loja e tinha tantos tecidos legais que eu queria, mandei entregar em casa! Diz meio sem graça Marina.

—VOCÊ LEVOU UM TEMPÃO ESCOLHENDO TECIDOS! Grita Temari com cara de poucos amigos.

—Depois eu passei em uma loja de sapatos, eram todos tão lindos! Diz Marina corada de felicidade.

Marina passa a dizer os locais que passara antes que foram diversas lojas diferentes. Para se redimir leva-as para almoçar em um restaurante que servia massas e todas pareciam deliciosas. Marina comeu um macarrão com um molho branco e para surpresa de todas usou talheres ao invés dos palitinhos encontrados nas vilas ninjas. Marina pediu ao garçom que providenciasse os palitos para as jovens ninjas, pois garfo e faca não era tradicionalmente usado em vilas ninjas. Após saírem entram em uma luxuosa limusine para irem ao tal estúdio.

—Como soube quem eramos, Marina senpai? Pergunta Sakura educadamente.

—Primeiramente não me chame de senpai, faz me sentir velha! Depois somente pessoas mal vestidas como vocês podiam ser as ninjas, modéstia parte, vocês não tem nenhum senso de moda! Diz Marina.

Ela percebe grossas veias de ira aparecerem em todas as garotas a sua frente, menos uma mocinho lindinha de cabelos negros azulados compridos e lisos, a franja que ela usava combinava perfeitamente com o formato de seu rosto, os olhos pareciam pérolas e Marina quase supôs que ela era cega, mas como andava e olhava as coisas perfeitamente desfez suas suspeitas. A que sentava do lado dessa possuía longos cabelos loiros e lisos, os olhos verdes dela também eram muito bonitos e diferentes. Ela possuía uma franja que cobria os olhos, dando uma aparência meio emo, até se assemelhava a uma amiga que ela tinha. Ao lado da loira estava uma jovem que ela jurava ter pintado os cabelos, a tonalidade rosada parecia tão perfeita que ela queria perguntar quem era o cabeleireiro, já que os ruivos de seus cabelos não ficaram tão originais. Os olhos eram de um verde esmeralda tão bonitos, ela queria lentes assim. O único defeito dela era não possuir o busto muito desenvolvido como as outras, mesmo assim ela parecia muito atraente. Mas aquele corte de cabelo repicado e aquela bandana não combinavam muito com as belas curvas que seu rosto apresentava. Ao seu lado estava outra loira de olhos verdes e que parecia que iria matá-la a qualquer minuto, os cabelos deviam ser curtos, pois os "rabos de cavalo" com que eram presos não mostravam muito volume e comprimento no final. Possui um leque enorme, ela desejava um desses para a sua sala, ia ficar lindo. Ao seu lado também tinha outra jovem, os cabelos eram de uma tonalidade castanho chocolate muito bonito, pena que ela prendia em dois coques altos, parecia mais a Pucca. Isso não valorizava seus contornos de face e não combinavam com os belos olhos castanhos que ela possuía. O pior de tudo eram as roupas! As roupas eram vulgares demais ou nem combinavam com a usuária, a rosada mesmo usava uma roupa que pouco valorizava-a, deixando uma mulher taboa ao invés de uma mulher linda. Marina estava se roendo e por isso não conseguiu evitar falar das roupas delas.

—Desculpe se ofendi, mas com essas roupas e estilo de cabelo vocês não estão bem! Divido que tenham namorado! Diz ela olhando para todas que coraram.

—Viu eu acertei! Vou dá um jeito nisso quando chegarmos ao estúdio, mas por enquanto porque não se apresentam? Diz Marina sorrindo.

—Eu me chamo Sabaku no Temari? Diz a loira de rabinhos de cavalo que estava ao seu lado.

—Ninguém mais vala os sobrenomes ta, eu não decoro mesmo! Diz marina.

—Eu sou TenTen! Diz a de cabelos castanhos presos em coque.

—Eu sou Sakura! Diz a de cabelos rosa.

—Ino e essa vermelha aqui é a Hinata! Diz a loira de franja apontando para a morena de olhos perolados que estava muito ruborizada.

Marina conta que elas foram contratas para fazer algumas fotos de verão para compor uma nova revista que iria circulas no mundo shinobi, chama mundo ninja. Para mostrar a beleza que existia em jovens ninjas fazendo a alegria dos rapazes e mostrar as paisagens lindas da região, uma bela praia onde muitos gostariam de passar o verão.

Ao chegarem ao estúdio, foram apresentadas a pessoa que as contratara, um senhor de cabelos grisalhos e que aparentava ser idoso, mas era tão simpático que elas não puderam evitar de gostar. O que Ino realmente gostou foi do neto do senhor idoso que ia fazer algumas fotos com elas, ele possui cabelos negros e lisos um pouco abaixo das orelhas, olhos incrivelmente azuis e pele clara, usava uma blusa de mangá azul escuro e uma calça de tecido jeans. Ino estava completamente hipnotizada e com a face vermelha, achava que se apaixonara por ele. Elas foram descansar por aquele dia, pois no outro iriam passa por uma sessão de embelezamento e provas de roupas para depois tirarem as fotos para a revista.

...

Enquanto isso, em Konoha um loirinho do cabelo arrepiado estava muito inconformado de não ter ido na missão e perturbava um garoto de cabelos pretos rebeldes e com cara de poucos amigos, os olhos vermelhos já prontos para atacar e outro moreno de pele muito pálida e cabelos lisos roupas mostrando a barriga estava tentando conter a briga e entender o que o loiro dizia.

—Calma Naruto ou o Sasuke vai começar a brigar com você! Diz Sai.

—Mas eu quero saber! Diz Naruto andando de um lado para outro.

—Saber o que criatura? Perguntam os outros dois.

—Onde as garotas foram! Diz ele com carinha de incompreendido.

Realmente as meninas foram mandadas em uma missão misteriosa, talvez eles devessem descobrir onde elas estavam e ir ajudar. Mas eles não conseguem nenhuma informação de Tsunade nem de nenhum junin. O incrível era que Neji não sabia onde sua prima tinha ido, nem os pais dela sabiam onde era a missão. Os pais de Ino e Sakura também não tinham informações. Encontraram Rock Lee parado em uma árvore chorando muito, esperaram que ele se acalmasse para dizer o que estava acontecendo. Ele mencionou algo como perder a Sakura para sempre, o lugar onde ela foi tem muitos garotos melhores que o Sasuke e ele não a veria parecendo uma princesa. De repente, ele se levanta e com fogo nos olhos as mãos cerradas disse que ia economizar e comprar a revista para ver a Sakura linda.

—Revista? Perguntam todos os garotos ali presentes.

—Sim eu ouvi os senseis conversando sobre isso, eles tinham bebido e estavam falando demais, foi então que ouvi. Vão lançar uma revista chamada Mundo Ninja e as meninas vão ser as primeiras a fazer as fotos, para representar a paisagem de um lugar com praias lindas, garotos bonitos e muito sol. Diz Lee.

Os garotos estavam todos assustados, olhos arregalados e pareciam que estava somente corpos ali. Jiraya passa e ouvindo a conversa se interessou, se tinha uma praia tinha garotas de biquíni. Jiraya aparece na frente deles e diz que vai conseguir uma informação custe o que custar. Ele aposta com Tsunade a informação e consegue ganhar, ela fica brava bate muito nele e depois diz onde as garotas estão. Um grupo de garotos junto com um velho tarado parte de Konoha para ver como estavam suas companheiras.

—Vamos ver garotas de biquíni! Vai cantando Jiraya.

—Vou ver a Sakura-san igual a uma princesa! Contenta-se Rock Lee.

—Vou saber onde está todo mundo! Vai rindo Naruto.

—O que nós estamos fazendo junto com esses idiotas! Comentam os outros.

Eles partem, mas a viagem é longa e demorada. Ao chegar na região encontram Tsunade e diversos outros ninjas juntamente com o kazekage. Eles se assuatm e encontram a Hokage rindo deles. Jiraya se esconde atrás dos garotos para não apanhar novamente. Tsunade disse que todos foram convocados para se apresentar e ver como seria o ensaio fotográfico das meninas. Todos foram contratados para poder participar da última sessão de fotos e como eles queriam tanto ir sozinhos não ganharam os "presentes" da pessoa que contratou.

—Até os ex-akatsukis vão participar? Pergunta Naruto surpreso

—Não, isso que você vê são fantasmas, Naruto! Dizem todos em um mesmo tom.

—LEGALLLLLLLLL!Grita Naroto correndo de um lado para outro feito um louco.

—Será que ele acreditou? Pergunta Nagato.

—Não se preocupem! Dizem os ninjas de Konoha.

—Aqui está muito quente! Diz Tsunade brava.

Realmente o sol estava muito belo e sem nenhuma nuvem para atrapalhar, tão redondo e vibrante, seus raios dourados iluminavam tudo e não havia sombra já que era exatamente meio dia. Os ninjas tentam parecer calmos, mas estava difícil já que todos suavam da cabeça aos pés.

—Com licença, você devem ser os ninjas que contrataram! Diz uma doce voz.

Eles olham e se deparam com uma jovem bonita. Seus olhos eram castanhos bem claros, seus cabelos eram loiros, o que eles não sabiam era que essa cor era tintura de cabelo. Os cabelos estavam pretos em duas marias-chiquinhas altas e uma franja cobria parte de sua face. Usava lápis preto contornando os olhos e um batom lilás nos lábios. Suas roupas eram uma blusa justa no corpo roxo enfeitada com caveiras e as mangas eram parecidas com uma rede na cor preta. Usava uma saia preta e uma meia calça parecendo uma rede na cor preta. Seus sapatos eram ALL STAR pretos com detalhes brancos na borda. Eles ficaram surpreendidos e não conseguiram falar nada.

—Eu me chamo Joana e venho para levá-los ao estúdio. Diz ela sorrindo.

Jiraya ia se aproximar da moça durante a viagem de ônibus, mas Tsunade o cortou antes que eles perdessem o dinheiro do contrato. Todos permaneceram quietos atém chegarem a uma praia linda de areais brancas e alguns quiosques ao longe. Várias árvores se concentravam em diversos pontos e a água parecia tão azul. Porém ao se aproximarem viram que era cristalina. A jovem aponta para um lugar e todos ficam com os olhos arregalados e muito surpresos, pois viam suas amigas, mas eram elas mesmas?

Ino estava com um biquíni lilás claro, com um decore pequeno na parte de cima. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e sua franja voava com uma falsa brisa, mostrando seus olhos. Em sua boca uma sombra rosada. Ela estava com os olhos semi serrados e com a boca fechada. Seu braço direito estava dobrado para cima envolvendo o pescoço de um rapaz, e sua mão esquerda segurava a do rapaz em sua cintura. O Rapaz também estava sério, olhando para Ino. Ele possui lindos olhos azuis e cabelos negros.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Grita Naruto chamando muita atenção.

—Que isso? Perguntam todos.

—Aquele garoto é mais bonito que o Sasuke.

Realmente, os músculos do rapaz eram bem definidos e como estava sem camisa dava para perceber os detalhes do tórax e dos braços. Usava uma bermuda azul escura, de pano típico de praia, não justa no corpo. Ao longe em uma prancha de surf estava Sakura, ela usava um biquíni rosa que combinava perfeitamente com seus cabelos e ficava perfeito com sua pele alva. Seus olhos estavam um verde muito encantador e o sorriso que trazia na face fizera com que ela ficasse ainda mais bonita. Os cabelos estavam presos em um pequeno rabo com um predendor, ela estava em pé na prancha, com o tronco ligeiramente inclinado para frente como se surfasse nas ondas. Os garotos babavam enquanto admiravam e sentiam ciúmes do rapaz que abraçava Ino.

Um pouco próximo deles estava Tenten com um maior verde, uma canga branca com detalhes de praias, com os cabelos soltos voando com a brisa. Ela estava sentada na areia, com os pés sendo molhados pelas ondas e parecia olhar para o horizonte com um meio sorriso segurando sandálias estilo havainas. Vários fotógrafos tiravam fotos de diversas posições. Os meninos apenas ficavam babando.

—Cadê Hinata? Pergunta Naruto.

Ela estava parada entre alguns coqueiros, com uma das mãos apoiada em um próximo. Ela usava um maior azul escuro e seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque preso com palitos chineses. Usava uma blusa parecendo uma saída de praia aberta e sem mangas, essa era branca quase completamente transparente. Os pés descalços, os lidos olhos perolados com um brilho por cima, seus lábios com um brilho avermelhado e sua face meio vermelha devido à timidez. Naruto completamente vermelho admirando a jovem, pela primeira vez percebera o quão linda ela estava e era. Hinata ao percebê-lo fica completamente vermelha denunciando as pessoas que chegaram. Acabada essas fotos, eles são convidados a se trocar já que a ultima seria em um luau com todos os seus companheiros.

—Bom garotas, vocês foram ótimas! Diz o senhor idoso.

—Mas agora eu vou querer uma cena de beijo, para ficar mais interessante! Volta a dizer o senhor.

O senhor diz que queria uma cena de beijo entre Hinata e o lorinho do cabelo arrepiado que ele soube o nome posteriormente. Tudo estava enfeitado com diversas flores e uma fogueira, uma mesa com muitas frutas e bebidas estava próxima. Todos usavam roupas de banho, ao fundo uma musica cantada por um banda sendo que a vocalista era a Joana. Hinata usava um arranjo floral pequeno nos cabelos presos e uma canga azul escuro, sua pele alva ficava perfeita com o brilho da lua. Os olhos fechados e as mãos ao peito como se fizesse um desejo. Naruto usava uma bermuda laranja, ele se destaca do gruto que conversava e se aproxima de Hinata calmamente, ele para do lado dela e a face da garota começava a ficar vermelha. Naruto também ficara envergonhado, nem tanto pela situação, mas por ficar idolatrando Sakura tanto tempo sem perceber a linda jóia que estava por perto. Ela sempre esteve ao seu lado, o ajudava sempre que precisava. Tinha aquele sorriso meigo e sempre ficava vermelha, isso a deixava tão bonita.

—Será que ela gosta de alguém? Pensa Naruto.

Todos que observavam ficavam torcendo para que ele finalmente percebesse o quanto ela gostava dele, todos os sacrifícios, o quanto se inspirou nele. Todo mundo sabia que Hinata gostava de naruto e que fazia tudo por ele, somente uma pessoa não tinha percebido isso ainda, o próprio Naruto.

—Burro, ela te ama! Diz Sakura.

—Luz, Camara, Ação! Agora garotos! Diz o fotógrafo.

Naruto se aproxima de Hinata e os dois selam a cena com um beijo delicado que dura poucos segundos. A foto ficara simplesmente perfeita. Naruto agora está decidido a conquistas o coração da Hyuuga, pena que ele não entendeu que o coração de Hinata já era dele. Ao voltarem para Konoha todos estavam mais contentes, principalmente com o dinheiro da missão, alguns vão para casa e Naruto para comer junto com Jiraya. Hinata o observa de longe e fica um pouco vermelha com o pensamento do beijo que trocaram, mesmo sendo somente para a foto, para ela fora muito especial. Ele olha para Hinata e sorrindo, aquele sorriso que só ele possuía, diz um grande e sonoro até mais.

—Eu vou conquistar você Hinata, é uma promessa! Diz Naruto em pensamento.

Hinata vira-se e vai para casa, sua face estava corada. Ela não percebe nada no caminho e acaba esbarrando na irmã mais nova que pergunta como fora a missão. Ela com um sorriso tímido mensiona:

—Esse foi o melhor verão de MINHA VIDA!

Todos se encantaram com a primeira edição da revista, principalmente com o belo casal de jovens que selara um amor que eles desconheciam com um simples beijo na capa da revista. As meninas queriam muito um dia poder ter um amor de verdade e realizar seu sonho de ter seu amor correspondido em uma praia como aquela.

FIM!

NOTAS: Espero que gostem! BJs!


End file.
